


Dancing On My Own

by not_today__Satan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ballet, Blindfolds, Children, Cute Kids, Dancing, Family, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sad, Sad Ending, Safewords, Smut, THIS STORY IS SAD, Tie Kink, im really sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_today__Satan/pseuds/not_today__Satan
Summary: Castiel is a single ballet dancer and teacher...Dean's a single parent and his daughter, Claire won't stop begging to take a dance class...Dean eventually gives in and signs her up.When Claire's class is not what Dean thought it to be, he quickly realizes that he is outnumbered against a horny group of moms. He talks to Castiel, the teacher, in an attempt to make a male friend.Little did either of them know, that their friendship would soon become something much, much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hope you enjoy, ill try to update as often as possible, prob once or twice a week:)

“Somebody said, you got a new friend.” Castiel pushed his chest off the ground, his body lifting from the floor and straight into a simple pirouette. 

“Does she love you better than I can?” He leapt into the air before falling back down on his knees. His body swayed to the rhythm of the music, loosely following his own choreography. 

“There’s a big black sky over my town.” He didn’t falter as he slipped into his mind, blocking out the world and letting the music consume him. Castiel lost track of time and before he knew it, the shrieks of young children filled the next room over. 

He sighed, stood up, and strolled over to his computer to pause the music. “I keep dancing on my own-” he closed his laptop as the song reached the chorus. 

A knock rang against the door, “Come in,” he mumbled, just loud enough for the person on the other side to hear him. The door opened and a flood of little kids burst through the door. He grinned and greeted new arrivers. 

“Hello, my name's Castiel, but you guys can call me Cas,” A chorus of hi’s and hello’s followed his words. He waited for the room to become quiet again. “I will be your ballet teacher,” he spoke gently to the children, leaning down to lower himself to their level. He turned his gaze onto the group of mothers and stood up, holding his shoulders high with eagerness. “The parents can stay and watch their kids if they want, there are chairs over there.” he pointed to the corner of the room where the chairs lay. 

The moms moved in a crowd towards the corner, only two mothers leaving the room. That was not unexpected, Cas had guessed that most parents would want to watch their kid for the first week. As the group shuffled over, A man appeared from behind them, this was surprising, few dads took their daughters to dance, much less stayed to watch them. His eyes flickered over the father, catching the light blonde of his hair complimenting his vibrant green eyes. He caught the man’s attention and grinned, the man smiled back, though the latter's was much more subdued. The man made his way over to the chairs and sat down in one near the back, his eyes scanning the room for his own kid. 

\-----------------

Claire had begged, and begged, and begged, and begged until Dean finally gave in and listened to his kid's wishes. “I wanna dance!” That was what she repeated, in the morning after waking up, after breakfast, before kindergarten, after kindergarten, before dinner, after dinner, and before bed. Sometimes she even came to Dean in the middle of the night, claiming that she couldn’t sleep, but Dean knew that it was only an excuse to make another attempt in convincing him. 

He would always welcome his daughter into the bed regardless, wanting her to feel safe and comfortable. He would always allow her to snuggle up against his chest as she fell into a slumber. 

Eventually, Dean had given up, he was tired of the constant nagging and agreed to look into it more. 

Dean called the number for the dance studio that he found in the newspaper. He had read some reviews, the place seemed promising enough and they picked up on the second ring. A ladies voice spoke, “Hello, welcome to Empire Dance Academy, how may I help you?”

“Uhm,” Dean mumbled, “My daughter, Claire, would like to dance.” He sighed and shook his head, that made no sense. 

“Okay,” the lady responded, “how old is she?

“Five,” Dean looked over to see Claire staring intently at him, mouthing ballet a few times before Dean finally understood. “She wants to do ballet,” he stuttered out across the phone. 

“Alrighty then,” the lady paused for a second and Dean could hear her talking to someone on the other side of the phone. “You can register her in our beginner ballet course with Castiel, you just need to take a trip over to our studio and get the paperwork.” 

Castiel, what an odd name Dean thought to himself. He hoped that she was hot, maybe he could get laid in the next little while. “Okay, that sounds good,” Claire caught Dean’s attention as she tried to listen to what the lady on the phone was saying. Dean nodded to her and she grinned ear to ear. 

“Really!” she shrieked. Dean nodded yet again and, with a smile on his face, he watched her dance around the living room, her steps messy and uncoordinated, but she made him laugh. 

“I’ll come by at 7 tomorrow if that’s alright?” Dean asked and the woman confirmed the time and thanked him for calling before hanging up. 

“I get to dance?” Claire stopped dancing on top of the couch and stared at Dean for confirmation.

“Yes Claire-bear,” Dean ran up to her and lifted her into the air, swinging her around in his arms as she squealed in surprise and delight. “Now let’s get you to bed young lady.” He carried her tiny body up the stairs and put her to bed. 

\---------

“Okay girls, we’re going to start with a little game to get to know each other,” Cas began, scanning the room to take in all the new faces. There were a few children who he recognized from previous years, but most of them were new to dance. “Let’s all sit in a circle,” he said and joined them in their new messy formation. Cas crossed his legs, a few of the children did the same. 

He noticed a few of the mothers ogling him as he sat in the circle wearing his tight black bodysuit. He refused to so much as glance at them for he didn’t want to make the wrong impression.

Cas snapped back into focus and scanned the faces of the children, some of them looked nervous, others just excited. “Okay,” he began, “We’re going to go around the circle and say our names, our favourite colour, and what we want to be when we grow up.” He snuck a look at the green-eyed man, Cas' words had caught his attention and the man was now focusing intently on the group of kids. 

Cas resumed his speech. “I’ll begin... I’m Cas, my favourite colour is green, and I want to keep being a dancer as I grow up.” he nodded for the child next to him to begin. The most beautiful blonde curls fell down her shoulders, her mother must not have received the memo about putting their child’s hair up in a bun for class. He’d have to remind them. The girl started to answer the questions, her voice lower than usual for children her age. 

They went around the circle and Cas eagerly listened to each and everyone, recalling most of their names. After that, he told them all to stand up and face the mirror. Today they would only be going over the basic ballet positions and later on, he would begin a routine.

“Does anyone know the ballet positions? Any of them,” he asked and watched as several of the girls’ hands shot up into the air like shotguns. He asked them each to show them the positions they thought were right, their movements were incredibly off. One of the girls started to sit down on the floor to show him one and he smirked playfully and began showing them the proper positions. 

They continued learning the same 5 steps for the rest of the class. Cas would show them one, allow them to make an attempt to copy his stance, and then go and correct the footwork and arms of the new dancers. 

After the hour of class time was up, Castiel walked up to the parents and reminded them of the hairstyle requirements. They nodded in agreement and several of the moms called over their kid. As soon as Cas turned around, a wave of girls charged toward him in record speed to see their mother’s. Voices filled the room of the kids telling their family about the dance class that they just had, regardless of them being in the same room too. 

Castiel wondered which child was the green-eyed man's, but his question was soon answered when he saw the kid with her hair down being apologized to by him. Soon after that, the little girl, with a stern look on her face, led him over to Cas.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's perspective and Cas and him meeting for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love all of you're likes and comments and appreciate every single one  
Hope you enjoy:)

Dean signed the paperwork and time seemed to fly right past him. Soon enough, it was the day of Claire’s first dance class. He picked her up from school and buckled her into her car seat noting the grin she wore that matched no other. Her excited expression never faltered once, even as she talked about the boy who tripped her in class. They drove home and Dean prepared some macaroni and cheese -it was Claire’s favorite- and he wanted her to have an amazing evening. 

As soon as the last piece of macaroni was out of her bowl, Claire bolted into her room, Dean struggled to keep up. He helped her put on a new pink leotard and tutu before grabbing a coat and leaving the house, double-checking that he locked the door. Claire climbed into the impala that rested on the driveway, Dean buckled her into her car seat. “You ready?” he asked with a playful grin and a tap on the nose. Claire nodded and covered her nose with her hands to hide it from further taps. Dean kissed the top of her head and climbed into the driver’s seat. They drove off to the studio.

Dean pulled off Claire’s bright pink shoes and threw them neatly onto the rack near the door. He grabbed Claire’s hand when she curled behind him at the sight of the dozen parents and their kids. Claire was never really one for large crowds. “Daddy…” she mumbled, hiding her face in his side. 

“I know baby,” he replied and bend down and picked her up before climbing up a flight of stairs, following the other parents. 

The second dean entered the studio, he was shocked, it looked nothing like he had expected. He had been preparing for pink and purple walls and flowers and princesses painted all over. What he was faced with though was a calming shade of light brown that covered the walls and a mirror the size of one of the entire walls. “Geez…” he muttered under his breath.

“What daddy?” Claire asked, she had heard his statement. He set her down after dismissing his words. She immediately clung to him as soon as her feet touched the ground. Dean continued scanning the room. He wondered where the dance teacher was and conveniently his eyes landed on the figure in the far corner of the room.

A man turned away from his laptop that sat on top of a stool. Several mothers were gathered around him, asking him animated questions and many of them flirting. The man answered the questions and brushed off the compliments.

He catches the man's eyes as he scans the class, glancing at all of the children. He introduced himself in a deep voice that sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. He wondered what that voice would sound like if it said his name, maybe even moaned it? Cas, what an odd name, Dean thought to himself as he moved to take a seat on the chairs in the corner. 

Dean watched as Cas spoke to the kids, his voice soothing and relaxing, he never once got frustrated at the children’s lack of experience. Dean watched Cas’s eyes fixate on Claire’s hair, as he commented to the parents about it. 

Shit. That was what Dean forgot to do… He knew something was missing but he couldn’t figure it out. He sighed, Claire wouldn’t be happy that she was accidentally singled out in the group. 

Everyone eventually sat down and the class began. Dean watched as the man communicated with the children, his motions animated, moving as he spoke gently to them. He caught the teacher’s eyes as he looks around at all the new faces. The man introduced himself in a deep, throaty voice, much lower than Dean expected. 

While Dean tried hard to focus on the dancing of the little kids and Claire, he couldn’t help sneaking a glance or two at Cas and his skin-tight bodysuit. He used all of his willpower to push away the growing warm feeling in his lower abdomen. This couldn’t happen now, not with all the kids in the room. 

With semi-success, (pun intended) Dean decided that he would take off his jacket and hold it on his lap. This, of course, brought its own group of problems. Now that he took off his leather jacket, he was only wearing a tight white t-shirt, it showed off all of the muscles on Dean's arms and shoulders and that brought the stares of many of the moms in the room. He curled into himself, self-conscious of all of the eyes on him. 

\-------

At the end of the class, Dean stood as Claire made her way towards him, stomping her feet lightly against the floor to indicate her frustration. “Hey bug,” She only answered with a scowl. Dean grabbed her hand and kneeled to her level. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“You didn’t tie up my hair,” Claire pouted, her bottom lip sticking out slightly. Dean peeked over her shoulder at the other kids and sighed.

“I’m sorry bug,” he kissed the top of her head and stood up. “I didn’t mean to forget.”

She looked up at him, her previously mad face was now filled with glee. “It’s ok Daddy, I forgive you.” She spun around and began to drag Dean towards the teacher all while telling him about the class and how he needed to meet her teacher. 

Claire dragged him to the corner of the room and Dean filled with nerves. The teacher was, to put it as it is, extremely hot, especially in his outfit, the loose-fitting sweatpants he had thrown over his tights sinched at the waist and accentuated Cas’ curves. Dean willed down all of his body’s reactions, the last thing he wanted was to pop a boner right in front of Claire. 

It seemed as though his willpower worked, at least it did before Cas turned around to face him and Claire. Dean’s mouth hung open while he observed the spectacle in front of him. Oceans filled Castiel’s eyes, the waves crashing around in the light with beautiful symmetry. Dark brown, almost black hair sheened with sweat, sticking up in every direction giving a look of messy bed head.

Dean couldn’t help but love the randomness. 

“I... um… I’m Dean,” He stuttered, still dumbfounded by how attractive Cas was. He threw his jacket that he was holding, onto his shoulder and held it out to Cas. Fuck, Dean remembered about his south-ward issue and pulled Claire in front of him to block Cas from seeing anything. 

“I’m Cas,” He returned the greeting and shook Dean’s hand before glancing down and grinning at Claire. “So… how did you like the class?” He asked her.

She jumped on the spot, not even trying to contain her excitement. “I loved it! I loved it so much! It was so much fun!” she squealed in pure joy. And turned to face Dean, “Daddy did you see me do all of the pos-posititions,” she mumbled the word to herself, trying to figure out how to properly say it. 

“Positions,” Cas corrected with a soft smile. 

The confusion left Claire’s face and she exclaimed loudly, “That’s the fucker.” 

“Claire!” Dean scolded her for using bad words, he knew that he wasn’t the best influence for her, but he still had to teach her. 

“But daddy…” Claire began, “You say that all the time.” Dean repeated the phrase that he continually says to her about how there are some words that daddy can say but not Claire-bear. Dean’s eyes catch Cas’ as the teacher attempts to stifle a laugh. It didn’t work, and soon all three of them were giggling. 

When the laughter ended, Cas spoke again, “So will you guys be coming back next week?” His question was presented with pure curiosity. 

“Yes!” Claire jumped again, “Yes yes yes yes yes,” she repeated while Dean nodded his head to Castiel. They would definitely come back to a class that made Claire this happy, especially since it gave Dean something to look forward to as well. Castiel would be in his fantasies for a very, very long time. 

Claire stopped jumping around and looked up at Dean, then to Castiel, then back to her dad. She asked, “Daddy, why are you staring?” Her question was innocent but it brought a flush to his face. 

Dean looked at her very pointedly, “I’m not.”

“Yes you are,” Claire giggled. “ You’re staring like you do when there are pretty people around. It’s ok though, Mr. Castiel is very pretty.” She danced away to one of the new friends she had made during class. Dean sighed and ran his hands down his face, trying to will the blush away. Man, she was one observant child. Castiel sure was pretty. 

“I’m sorry…” Dean began, avoiding Cas’ eyes. 

“It’s all good… I mean, she wasn’t wrong, I am very pretty.” He quoted Claire. Dean playfully punched him on the shoulder. They both chuckled and at that moment, Dean knew that if Claire kept dancing here, he was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
